


HE'S ARNOLD RIMMER!!!

by mixtapesock



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Dick in a Box, Food, Gen, Snack Euphoria, art?, birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesock/pseuds/mixtapesock
Summary: infinitely better in cookie form
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	HE'S ARNOLD RIMMER!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownwithCapitalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/gifts).



> delicious hologram with bonus lurker corgi


End file.
